Drowning
by anglstrmoon
Summary: A missing scene from the end of Resurrection Ship, Part 2


Drowning  
By Beth M   
Word Count: 1,013  
Date: 1/17/06  
Series: S2 – later half  
Rating: K  
Category: Relationships  
Pairing/Focus: Lee/Kara  
Warnings: There is some discussion about death.   
Summary: This is a scene that I feel that was missing after the episode Resurrection Ship, Part 2 aired.  
Spoilers/Disclaimers: Resurrection Ship, Part 2. I don't own the characters or the show… I don't make money off of them... If I did, I wouldn't have all the school loans… Thanks to Tina for being my beta… you rule

Drowning

Kara sat on the bed just staring at Lee not believing what he just said. Kara knew that what happened to him would have some effect, but she didn't think it would be to the point where he didn't want to live. She knew he was upset with what she asked him to do earlier regarding Admiral Cain, but she also knew him well enough to know that there was more to it.

"Move over." Kara stated to him, while she reached over to take her boots off.

"What the frak? Kara what do…" Lee was cut off by Kara moving her head up near his, pulling the rest of her body up on to the bed shutting the curtain behind her. Lee realized he had no choice but to move over and give her room. As soon as Lee gave her room, she laid down beside him, so they could talk.

"Lee," Kara reached out her left hand to turn his face to meet hers. "I don't know what was said between you and your dad when you came over, but whatever it was you can't let yourself give up over it."

"Kara you don't understand. I mean, I can understand why you were ready to carry out the order from my dad, but I didn't understand why he gave it. Then I learned that it wasn't even his idea, it was the presidents. The president of all people. I had always thought of her as someone who wouldn't resort to violence, then this happened." Lee turned his head back to stare at the ceiling and ran his hand over his face.

"I just don't know who to trust anymore, or what to think of the people in my life. Hell, I don't even know what I'm doing here." Lee closed his eyes.

Kara reached over and took his right hand, that was lying on his chest. When she did this, Lee turned his head to look at her. "Kara what.."

"I'm sorry that I asked you to have my back when I went to shoot Cain. I'm sorry that your dad asked me to do it, and hell I'm sorry that the president told him that he had to do it."

Lee turned his body, so he was also lying on his side. "Kara, I told you, that I would have your back, no matter what. I trust you, and I hope to the gods that you trust me too. I may not agree with what the president and my dad wanted to do, but I do understand where the thought came from."

"What the frak do you mean?"

"I've been hearing things Kara, bad things. I know you respected Admiral Cain, and that you think the fleet would be better off with her here, but Kara. These things that I heard, the Pegasus had a civilian fleet, and left them stranded because they were too much of a problem for a ship that was at war. She also ordered her marines to kill the families of civilians who refused to join her on the ship."

"What you have been hearing is nothing. None of it's true."

"Kara, I know you don't want to hear it, but I think it might be true."

"You know what," Kara dropped his hand and went to get up and leave. "I don't want to hear this. I'm leaving. This is not why I came to see you."

Lee reached out and grabbed her arm before she climbed out. "Kara, wait. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Please stay."

Lee reached over and tried to take a hold of her hand, but she moved it and started tracing his face with it.

"I almost lost you Lee, and I don't know what I would have done if I did. I mean, hell, I didn't even realize that something happened to you. I should have known and done something, you were under my command."

"Kara, there is no way that you could have known, and what would you have done. The only reason that Galactica picked me up was because the beacon started transmitting as soon as I was hit. So please, don't blame yourself for something that you couldn't control. Like you said, we both made it back alive and that is all the matters."

Kara reached over and took his hand in hers again. "You're right Lee, you're right."

"I know I am." Lee flashed a smile. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to get some sleep, so…"

"Oh yeah.. um.. Would you mind if I stayed here with you?" _Please Lee, don't make me say that I need to stay here to make sure that you're still alive. That nothing is going to happen to us, I'm just not ready to say that yet._

Lee looked at Kara and wondered where that came from. "Yeah that's fine." He let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist. He rolled on to his back pulling Kara with him. She situated herself so that her head was lying on his shoulder and her arm around his waist.

Lee brought up his hand and started running it over her head. Within a few minutes, she was sleeping. Lee looked at her face and smiled. He was glad that Kara was still in his life. He knew that no matter how messed up his life got, she would be the one constant through it all, and that thought made him smile even more.


End file.
